


I'm a Banquet For You

by louloubaby92



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Food as a Metaphor for Love, M/M, Sweet Harry, Sweet Louis, am not sure the food as a metaphor for love is the right way to describe this, but anyway do give this a go, i guess, its really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louloubaby92/pseuds/louloubaby92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry likes to eat from Louis' hand. Thats just it. Loads of fluff and told from each of the boys' perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Banquet For You

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote this in one sitting and its self-edited. dont really know what to make of it but i hope u guys like it. there isn't some weird food fetish or anything, its not like that. u'll understand i guess when you read this which i hope u enjoy.  
> comments, kudos, feel free to leave your mark and yup, that's it.

I’m a banquet for you

 

Harry’s POV

The Bungalow was a brilliant idea, and Harry is proud for thinking of it even if it is his step-dad who’d agreed about it eventually. Bringing the boys together, having fun and getting to know each other, is like going down a right of path. It feels great; getting to know about Liam’s heroics when he thinks there’s a mad man in Harry’s backyard in need of help, getting to know Niall’s abysmal love for food when he prepares two breakfast plates for himself instead of one every single morning.

It feels right getting to know Zayn’s affinity for comic books and fear of water when he’d rather read on one of the pool-side chairs and snap photos of them swimming before allowing himself a dunk or two. And it’s absolutely great getting to know Louis’ quirkiness and strange sense of humor, getting to be in awe of him when they’re playing truth or dare in the living room where they’ve decided to sleep. You see, they have no key to the door and well, if Harry likes cuddling up to Louis in his sleep a little too much, then admitting he’s scared to sleep alone like everyone else is fine by him. Perfectly fine.

‘’Truth or dare?’’ Liam asks Louis. It’s their last night in the Bungalow and they’ve just finished practicing a couple of songs around the fire in Harry’s backyard. To make it up to Louis, Liam decided to play the boy’s favorite bedtime game. It’s strange hearing the suggestion coming from Liam’s mouth since he is still not very easily taken up by Louis but somehow, even Mr. Sensible couldn’t resist Louis’ demands. Besides, Louis is right. They’d practiced enough and since it’s their last day, their nerves are getting to them and they need to let loose. Liam can cooperate with Louis on that.

Now, they’re sat on the floor with Louis and Harry pressed together on one side of the coffee table, Liam and Zayn on the other and Niall in between, sitting at the head of the table cross-legged with snacks on both sides of him, the Coca-Cola bottle having been spun by Liam and is now directed at Louis.

Harry feels content as he looks up at Louis from where his head is perched on the boy’s lap. His legs are folded and crossed over each other and many times Niall had to bat his socketed feet away from landing on his eclectic collection of junk food when Harry would stretch out. Louis’ legs are spread underneath the coffee table, correlated with Zayn’s and Liam is sat with his back straight as a rod, cross-legged next to Niall.

It’s almost past midnight and they can hardly sleep. They haven’t got the energy to do any dares so it’s just admitting stuff about each other, some of which are not new and some of which are…

‘’Truth,’’ Louis says, hand combing through Harry’s baby curls, spread on his thighs in a halo of ringlets. Harry loves the feel of Louis’ fingers on his scalp, wonders if they’re leaving an imprint in the roots of his hair. Louis seems to love playing with his hair just as much as Harry loves Louis doing it.

Louis is always combing his fingers through his hair when they’re cuddling and Harry wants the whorls and pads of Louis’ fingers to leave a cement-like fingerprint underneath his locks because he likes the feel of it, likes how he feels like purring from such a simple touch, it makes the hair on the back of his neck stand just thinking about being that close to Louis, having a part of him like that.

Two weeks with Louis and already it feels like he’s in love. Louis is so caring, so thoughtful of him and he likes it. He thought being babied for being the youngest in the group would be annoying and sometimes it is but Louis doesn’t make him feel that way. Louis babies him in a way that isn’t condescending or disrespecting. No, he’s just sweet and when Louis says it’s because he lives with so many baby sisters, Harry can just see how that holds true.

Louis treats them all like the baby brothers he never had but there’s always something extra he gives to Harry more than the rest and it makes Harry feel so special, having Louis’ undivided attention on him like he is all there is. 

Looking up at Louis’, he is still as infatuated with him as he was the day Louis jumped on him on the x-factor stage. He wonders if this is the type of crush that would go away soon. It hasn’t so far. Looking at Louis’ sharp cheekbones, long eyelashes, limp fringe and blue, blue eyes –are there eyes out there bluer than Louis’? He’s not sure- he doesn’t want it to.

‘’How many girls did you date before Hannah?’’ Liam asks. It’s a bold question and everyone’s surprised. Liam is not as prude as Harry thought he was.

‘’Hmm, interesting question.’’ Louis says with a quirk to his lips. Harry steals a bag of Cheetos from where he could reach – Niall complains but he just gently hits his face with the side of his foot. Niall will get over it soon but till then, Harry has to ignore his pout- and rips it open. Its family size so he hopes Louis will eat it with him. He watches said boy like he’ watching a very interesting thriller movie. It’s not hard; Louis does look like a young Leonardo Dicaprio. He belongs in a movie screen that’s for sure.

‘’Well?’’ Zayn quirks an eyebrow and looks bored out of his mind or very subtly cool. He likes being mysterious.

‘’I can’t really answer that.’’ Louis shrugs as he plucks a piece of the junk food from the bag Harry’s holding up and munches on it. He has to slide his fingers out of Harry’s hair to do it and Harry is not very pleased. But then again, he’s suddenly fascinated by the way Louis is eating.

He doesn’t just shove the whole piece in his mouth like Harry is doing or taking a handful like Niall (disgusting Irishman but Harry loves him to death so he lets it go). No, Louis bites off a piece and chews, holding the remainder between two fingers, twirling it almost. How he doesn’t drop it is mesmerizing. Louis is so talented, Harry thinks with awe. He’s always staring at Louis all starry-eyed and he wonders if he should be concerned at looking creepy but right now, he doesn’t really give a shit.

‘’Why not? It’s a truth or dare, Tomlinson. You have to answer.’’ Liam pushes. He’d been dying to find a way to embarrass Louis in his own game, simply because Louis had done that enough to him and Harry’s had a blast laughing at how Liam’s face goes as red as a tomato whenever Louis asks Liam anything sexual related.

Right now though, Harry cannot focus on anything but the way Louis is poking the Cheetos next to his mouth like a pen cap, pondering. Louis’ fingertips had gone orange from twirling the piece so long. Harry wonders if Louis is going to start licking his fingers when he realizes the mess he’s made. God, what a sight that would be and Harry couldn’t help but feel a bit hot under his collar.

‘’Well, that’s because there hasn’t been any girl before Hannah, you curious knob.’’ Louis answers with an eye-roll before popping the Cheetos into his mouth and shit; Louis licks his fingers clean and though it’s not really overtly sexual, it turns on something in Harry, like some desperate need but of what, he’s not sure.

Louis reaches for another piece and does the same thing, just bites the tip off. Harry had stopped eating. He chooses instead to watch this very interesting movie called ‘’How Louis eats Cheetos?’’ being played in front of him for free.

‘’Don’t call me a knob,’’ Liam whines.

‘’Then don’t ask stupid questions, Payner.’’

‘’I think what Louis is trying to say is that you’ve phrased your question incorrectly, Liam.’’ Zayn puts. He’s looking at Louis with a knowing glint in his eyes. ‘’You should’ve asked him if there was anyone else before Hannah.’’ He puts special emphasis on the word ‘’anyone’’, all the while looking at Louis.

Louis smirks at him and pops the Cheetos in his mouth. No one seems to be aware of Harry’s predicament and honestly, Harry is not really following the game anymore. He’s more concentrated on the movement of Louis’ Adam’s apple, the flick of his wrist, the orange tainting his lips. He wants to lick it, wants that part of Louis. He wants to know what he tastes like, if his lips are just as warm as his fingers caressing his scalp a few minutes ago.

‘’As always Mr. Malik, you’re as observant as ever.’’ Louis complements and now, Zayn is smirking wide.

‘’Is there something we’re missing out on?’’ Niall asks as he nudges Liam. He opens his own bag of Cheetos so now Harry can stop avoiding looking at him. But honestly, he’s still wrapped up in Louis, in wanting to suck the taste of Cheetos off Louis’ fingers.

‘’I’m not sure.’’ Liam says with a frown. Louis chuckles as he spins the bottle with Cheetos greased hands and it gets pointed at Zayn.

‘’Well, truth or dare, lad?’’ Louis asks, plucking another piece of Cheetos. God, he’s going to be the death of me, Harry thinks.

‘’Truth.’’

‘’Ever shagged a boy before?’’ Louis asks with no qualms just as he plops the piece in his mouth without playing with his food like before. Harry sighs, slightly disappointed but wait, what did Louis just say?

‘’No, have you?’’ Zayn’s reply is quick, his smile rueful in a way he knows Louis had caught his train of thought. Louis is very good at that, is a really excellent judge of character. He’d gotten Liam down to a T on their very first day in the Bungalow and it’s no wonder Liam is always out to get him whether in terms of banter or in terms of leading the band. One Direction has no leader as far as Harry is concerned, or to be more specific, One Direction doesn’t have just the ‘one’ leader. No, Liam leads them mature-wise; knows how to keep them in check and organized. Harry leads them in terms of being the face of the band, Niall leads them in setting the mood light and Zayn is quite the opposite. When he’s serious, they’re all serious, simply put.

Louis however, is the one that ropes all that together, controls their dynamics almost. He always instigates the jokes and leaves the rest to Niall. When Liam says it’s time to practice, he gathers them around. When Zayn is not in the mood, he gets serious enough that the others tone it down. And when Harry has an opinion, he validates it immediately.

Harry doesn’t know to explain it, is not sure if that’s what he’s seeing yet but he likes how Louis guides them without even being aware. Right now though, he likes the way Louis eats Cheetos and he wants to see more of it, wants to eat the other piece he bites off from, damn it.

‘’Before Hannah, yes.’’ Louis answers casually as he reaches for another piece and just, what?

‘’Are you saying you’re gay?’’ Liam asks with a gasp. It’s not offensive, just shocked. Harry is tongue-tied. He doesn’t know if the feeling of elation growing in his gut is because he’s a bit turned on or because…what? Because he stands a chance? He’s not sure.

‘’Mate, I’m dating Hannah. Are you really asking me that question?’’ Louis levels him with a sarcastic look as he takes a nibble. Harry is going to lose his mind. Liam is so dumb; obviously Louis is flexible so what’s there to think of? God damn it, he wants _that_ Cheetos.

‘’Lou, can I have that?’’ he asks, interrupting the big-reveal of a conversation. He sounds off, like he’s in a daze but he’s got Louis’ attention zoomed in on him and he likes it; he likes having Louis’ eyes on him, wants to have every piece of him, including the Cheetos.

‘’What, love?’’ Louis says, looking at him with mirth in his eyes and it’s been a while since he’d looked at Harry since the game started so that, combined with how the Cheetos is hanging between his teeth, Harry really stood no chance.

He snatches the Cheetos from Louis’ mouth and eats it; taking a bite from where the piece touched Louis’ mouth first then eating the rest in one go. He then smiles brilliantly, all teeth and dimples, like his action was purely spontaneous and not due to some weird longing of his that is definitely beyond wanting to taste food off of Louis’ mouth. Louis just laughs at him and Harry is so happy. He just ate from Louis’ fingers; just found out that Louis had shagged a boy. If things don’t work out with Hannah, then he stands a chance. He fucking stands a chance.

Zayn’s POV

Whoever invented early morning wake-up calls deserves to have rubbish dumped all over them and for hell to open up and suck them into a whirlpool of fire and despair.

Okay, that is way too melodramatic but Zayn hates it when he has to get up early and sleep right now is all he can think about. He wants to go back to his bunk bed and sitting at the breakfast table surrounded by the remaining contestants, all of whom have drooping eyes and yawning mouths, Zayn wants to plunk his head on the table and doze off right there.

Instead he nurses his coffee and broods, knowing that Liam will have his head if he tries going back upstairs. They have early morning rehearsals and Simon had booked them studio time ahead of the other contestants so they’re up first. He wants to win this and all but he also wants a few extra hours of sleep. Why is that so much to ask?

He is startled when a chair next to him screeches slightly across the tiled floor. Looking up from under his limp dark hair, he sees Louis sitting down and a sleepy Harry landing sleepily on his lap.

‘’Morning Z.’’ Louis mutters. Harry just grunts his good morning.

‘’Morning,’’ he says. Harry looks so tired; they all do but this makes him a bit sad because Harry is the baby, _their_ baby and he’s been under a lot of pressure to make the image of the band look good, spending extra time in the make-up room to hide his blemishes, more time than the rest of them in the dressing room to find him something youthful and spritely, which is a bit strange considering that Harry is a 16-year-old boy. What could be more youthful than that?

Harry takes it all to stride though, takes it with flashy smiles and cheeky dimples but Zayn knows he’s just hiding it very well, they all know. Harry still has stage fright even though it’s been weeks since he’d gotten sick in the toilets before their performance. Honestly, if it wasn’t for Louis stuck to his hip, Zayn knows Harry would’ve caved ten feet under from all the pressure he’s in.

‘’Tea or coffee, my love?’’ he hears Louis say, his voice quiet. He’s craning his neck trying to look at Harry who’s dozing off above him. Harry is sitting on his lap with only Louis’ strong arms around his waist holding him up. His lanky arms are loose around Louis’ shoulders, hair limp, his face mushed against Louis’ temple, eyes closed. It almost looks like he’s kissing Louis’ cheek.

He and Louis had grown very close since the Bungalow and its endearing to watch how much Louis showers him with enough affection to rival Harry’s clinginess to the older lad. And Harry is lovely when he’s clingy, he’s just all touchy-feely with all of them, just a part of his charm and all that and Zayn loves him to death but Zayn likes his space, likes his privacy.

Seeing Harry being clingy with Louis though is quite different because of the way Louis reciprocates. It’s just as sweet and loving as the way Harry clings to him when they cuddle or even when they’re talking privately together, discussing pranks or cosmic affairs.

It’s gentle and almost intimate even though it’s nothing sexual. Zayn knows that Louis and Hannah broke up before week 2 but he doesn’t know if Harry and Louis are close in that couple-way yet. Yet.

‘’Coffee, Lou.’’ Harry mumbles, lips in a sleepy pout as they brush the side of Louis’ cheekbones.

‘’Okay.’’ Louis pecks what side of Harry’s face his lips can reach. Zayn thinks it’s the side of his mouth or the place between his chin and where Harry’s dimples are hiding. Zayn’s not sure but Harry’s lips quirks a bit, satisfied by the gesture as his arms around Louis wake up and tighten a bit in their hold.

Louis works with one hand as he prepares Harry’s coffee first then tea for himself. All the hot drinks are already ready in thermoses on the table as well as glass jars with coffee and sugar. Not to mention tea bags in a small ceramic pot so Louis doesn't need to get up at all. He’s very efficient and if Zayn asks, he knows Louis will say it’s because of living in a crowded messy house full of girls and him being the eldest and only boy. It’s his excuse every time he excels in something that the other boys don’t, like throwing his clothes all over the place instead of tidying up. Yup, even that.

He finishes the hot drinks then he spreads jam on toast. The ingredients are all in front of him so he doesn’t have to reach far. He makes two, for him and Harry, Zayn presumes.

‘’Your coffee’s ready, love.’’ Louis says around a mouthful, rubbing a hand up and down Harry’s back before curling around his waist. Harry opens one eye as Louis takes a sip of his tea then pulls out his phone. He’s apparently opening his mail and while it loads, he puts the toast back in his mouth then keeps it there to pick up his phone again.

Harry picks up his mug but is still staring at Louis. Zayn doesn’t really mean to pry but the room is so quiet and he’s got nothing else better to do till Liam hauls them out to get ready. Besides, it’s a thing he does that the boys have pointed out, him being observant. They never say anything negative about it so Zayn doesn’t stop. It’s not like he’s gawking. He just doesn’t have anything else to look at.

‘’Lou, can I have your toast?’’ Harry asks. He never likes it when Louis is not paying him attention and Zayn thinks this is his way of getting it.

Louis just nods absently, tilting his face towards Harry, eyes still on his phone. Harry’s eyes light up as he pulls the toast from Louis’ mouth and bites specifically from where Louis’ teeth marks were. He chews happily, takes big bites until all the parts where Louis ate are replaced by his marks. Zayn doesn’t know what to make of that but he sees how happy Harry is as he clings tighter, more awake now and peers down at Louis’ phone with him. Louis turns to him with a fond smile and kisses the crumbs from around his lips before pecking him there, making Harry blush and cling closer.

It was so simple and quick, Zayn is not sure if he saw what he saw, if he’s reading the situation right. Because if he is, then Harry and Louis are acting like a couple right in front of him and well, that’s.

‘’Say hi to Jay for me.’’ Harry says around his last mouthful of toast before he picks up his coffee and takes a big gulp, swallowing loudly. Louis smiles at his phone before clicking away at something. He then opens up twitter and while waiting for it to load, he picks up his tea and looks at Harry.

‘’Just did. You talked to Anne last night?’’ He asks as he takes a sip then picks up the second toast. He takes three big bites while listening to Harry talk about some mean scrabble game between his mom and sister Gemma. If Zayn is seeing this correctly, then he knows that Harry’s eyes were following the way the toast moved from Louis’ mouth to his plate and back again, like some sort of magnet. Louis just listened in silence while keeping his eyes on his phone. He’s not ignoring Harry, he does look up at the right moments and hums and umms at the right times but he didn’t see how hungrily Harry looked at his mouth or the toast he was eating or even the tea he’s now sipping for God’s sake.

Zayn doesn’t know what to make of it but he keeps watching, observing. When there are only two bites left of the toast, Louis closes his phone and tucks it away.

‘’So who won in the end?’’ He asks Harry fondly, giving him all his attention and offering him the remainder of the toast before wrapping his arms fully around Harry’s waist. Harry takes it gladly and eats it in one go, happy like a new born baby.

‘’Mom, of course.’’ He says and continues on with his anecdote while Louis finishes his tea. Harry talks to him like he’s a flower tilting towards the sun, like he can’t get enough of Louis and it’s starting to feel like prying if it didn’t hit Zayn right then, the whole Cheetos incident. He was apparently the only one who noticed because Louis just laughed it off and the boys continued the game like normal. Zayn wanted to see Harry’s reaction to the whole Louis revealing his sexuality, knowing that Harry had revealed his the very first night they played Truth or Dare so he’d been observing Harry just as well as he was observing Louis that night.

He doesn’t know what to make of Harry’s reaction though, both then and now so instead he looks at Louis’ face, to see if he’s noticed Harry’s quirky affinity to eating food off his fingers and mouth but all he sees is just the fond way Louis’ looking at Harry, watching the way Harry’s lips move, smiling when Harry smiles, laughing when the boy makes a silly joke and shit; his band mates are in love. They have to be.

‘’Are you two in love?’’ he blurts out and he’s a bit loud and thank God no one is in the room anymore apart from the three of them. Jesus, how long has it been and how much of a creep did he look staring at his two friends like a peeping Tom? He feels himself flush.

‘’Are you high?’’ Louis asks, amused. Harry chuckles, hiding his face in Louis’ neck, doing God knows what with his…is he kissing Louis’ neck?

‘’No,’’ Zayn says, flushing even more and looking away. Shit, maybe he’s reading way too much into the situation, or again, maybe he needs some fucking sleep.

‘’Lou, I’m tired.’’ Harry says, eyes closed again. Louis sighs but it’s not exasperated.

‘’Studio time, love. Besides, the coffee will wake you up. C’mon, got a competition to win.’’ But without further ado, he picks Harry up bridal style and gets up, leaving Zayn in nothing but an echo of Harry’s sleepy giggle and Zayn’s whirring thoughts.

 

Liam’s POV

It’s everything he never knew he wanted and everything he never expected to gain in return. His mother had told him when they shot to no.1 with their first single that she knew he would be big but not this big, never this big. It’s a complement he takes to heart because he understands. He is still as overwhelmed by it as everyone else and is glad he has the boys to lighten up the load of it.

He is in the bus, contemplating all this, staring at the top of his bunk bed where Niall had made several crude doodles of a penis and different sizes of boobs just to spite him. It’s actually very good but considering Niall’s a lefty, he really shouldn’t be that surprised. He thinks all lefties are bloody brilliant.

They’re in America, in some high way on their way to Nevada but he’s not sure. The places and concert venues they’ve been to already blurring but the crowds are unforgettable, their songs being sung back to them even more overwhelming than the fame itself. And with his mates by his side, his brothers, life doesn’t get any better than this

‘’Life doesn’t get any better than this.’’ He hears and it makes his eyebrows quirk. He knows he and the boys are close but not to the point of reading his exact same thoughts. Yes, that has happened occasionally but the timing this time is just too perfect.

‘’Har har, of course you’d say that.’’ He hears and he knows its Louis’ and Harry’s voices. He knows they’ve coupled up and all but he really hopes they don’t start snogging. He’s walked in on them doing that enough times as it is. He doesn’t want to hide in his bunk bed when they start going at it.

Not that he doesn’t like them being HarryandLouis, he does, he thinks they’re perfect for each other but surprisingly, it’s him who forgets to knock on doors because Louis and Harry are actually very private. They don’t have heated make-out sessions in front of them, just pecks and kisses and heart eyes, nothing they’re not used to so really; it’s Liam who should feel bad. He just hates being the one always catching them; he doesn’t know how Niall and Zayn do it. Those two are experts in knowing what room the other two are in and what doors to avoid.

‘’Umm...’’

‘’Well, what do you think, pumpkin?’’

‘’Tastes lovely, babe.’’

Oh? They’re not snogging? This gets Liam very curious about what they’re talking about because he can hear the sound of utensils and well, maybe they’re having breakfast or something. Perhaps he can join in.

Liam slowly peels away a small portion of the drape curtain hiding his bunk and peers out. It’s very early morning so it’s still a bit gloomy and gray but the shadowy light bounces off Louis’ cheekbones and Harry’s cheeks in a way that makes them look young and surreal.

Harry is sitting up, his pillow draped across his stomach. He’s shirtless –which is nothing new- with only boxer shorts on so not totally naked, thank God. His legs are folded and his feet are on Louis’ thigh. Louis is sitting with his back against the wall of Harry’s bunk, donned in a pair of Lakers basketball shorts and a white tank top, his socket less feet on the carpet of the bunk-beds hallway opposite Liam. He’s got a bowl of something in his lap and he’s a spoon in it. There’s also a knife and a couple of oranges next to him on the bed. Liam gets really curious.

‘’I put two spoons of sugar in it, just like you said.’’

‘’Where did you get all the fruits?’’ Harry asks then opens his mouth when Louis’ done mixing. Louis spoon-feeds him a large mouthful of what appears to be fruit salad, careful with a hand under the spoon. He gathers the juice dripping off Harry’s chin left and right and feeds it to him too.

‘’From the fruit basket gift that arrived at the venue last night, I think it was from the mayor?’’

‘Ah yeah, it had all those oranges and stuff.’’

‘’And bananas too.’’

‘’My favourite.’’ Harry says with a dazzling smile. That boy’s affinity for bananas is beyond me, Liam cannot help but think.

Louis laughs and gathers another mouthful. Liam wonders if he should get up and putter away to the kitchen, get his protein shake ready or something but for some reason, he stays. He wonders if maybe Louis and Harry not snogging the life out of each other and not doing anything sexual is what’s keeping him. Because, thinking about it, this is something he can look at without feeling embarrassed. And there have been similar situations if Liam does say so himself. When they’re in a hotel room, watching some movie together and sharing pizza, Harry would sometimes be sitting on the floor between Louis’ legs instead of cuddled up next to him on the couch, while Louis tries to braid his curls (It never works because Harry’s hair is not that long) or when they’re playing cards shirtless in the bus kitchenette and Harry sits between Louis’ legs on one chair while Louis tells him which cards are best to play.

They do all that in front of the boys so Louis feeding Harry fruit salad is not something he has to shy away from because well, it’s not sexual and so it doesn’t make him feel like a perv.

On the contrary, it’s like looking at something beautiful, the way they’re actually this sweet even in private and Liam wants to look, wants to see what he’s going to be comparing his love-life’s future to when he gets himself a girlfriend.

‘’I know, that’s what I cut first. The oranges were aplenty so there’s a couple left.’’ Louis says, nodding at the oranges.

‘’You mean there are no more bananas?’’ Harry asks as he reaches for one of the oranges and the knife. Liam knows Harry is very good at peeling the orange in one big long spiral piece. He’s very talented at little things like that; like juggling or tying shoe-laces into perfect bunny ears. Niall loves it when Harry ties his shoe-laces like that. God, they are such children sometimes.

‘’No, but wait.’’ Louis picks up the bowl and apparently gathers all the cut-up pieces of bananas into one side of the bowl before picking up a decent spoonfull. Liam is going to die from the sappiness if it wasn’t for the fact that Louis and Harry aren’t even aware of being sugary sweet. ‘’Here you go, love. Open up.’’

Harry opens big and wide and splutters a bit but Louis just laughs. He is quick to gather all the fruity syrup drooling down Harry’s chin before feeding it to him, after waiting for Harry to swallow first.

‘’I’ll cut up these oranges and add them to the pile.’’ Harry says as he continues to peel the orange. Now that Louis had taken hold of the bowl and is no longer on his lap, Harry spreads his legs on Louis’ thighs. Louis gathers the blankets from the bottom of the bunk with one hand and makes sure he’s got Harry’s legs covered from his toes to the waistline of his boxers before putting the bowl on top, spreading his hands on Harry’s covered legs like he’s trying to warm him up before taking a mouthful of what appears to be cut up pieces of strawberries and pears for himself.

They start to drift to other topics and yet, Liam stays put, observing them. He realizes how utterly oblivious his two band mates are in terms of their affection towards each other and it’s a bit of an eye-opener.

Ever since their time in the x-factor, hell, even before that, he always thought Louis and Harry’s public affections was just played up bromance, actions of a man crush as Harry had once said.

He never really thought they would couple up until Zayn told him he might have seen Harry and Louis kiss sometime close to the finale. He didn’t believe the Bradford lad, thought it was just lack of sleep making him see things. But then the x-factor tour started and he caught Harry and Louis kissing in the dressing room before show time, or more like Harry trying to crawl inside Louis’ mouth. He’d stood there, stunned, for probably a whole minute, watching Harry kiss Louis to the couch like he’s about to drill him through the cushions before Louis noticed he and Harry were being watched and started throwing articles of clothing at Liam, shouting at him to stop being a massive pervert. Liam was so embarrassed and Louis never let him live it down no matter how many times he’d apologized.

But then, when the show ended that night, Louis and Harry gathered all three of them in a corner of the after party venue and asked that they keep their relationship just within the band because it’s theirs, and no one else’s.

So, since arriving in America the boys have been trying to down-play their affections a bit because they want the whole ‘’them being a couple’’ to remain private. Only him, Zayn and Niall know so far and they want to keep it that way. However, Liam can see now that no amount of downplaying is going to hide the fact that Louis and Harry are just gravitated towards each other like the moon is to the earth, in a way not even them are aware.

It used to be Harry at first that he’d noticed, who looked at Louis like he wants to worship the ground that he walks on and he’d been so open about it, cuddling up to Louis even when the older lad didn’t offer, that it was hard to see Louis feeling the exact same way.

But here Louis is, and he must’ve made sure the fruit basket wasn’t given away or left in the venue, must have gotten up earlier than Liam in order to cut up the fruits and make one nice bowl of fruit salad simply because- now that Liam thinks about it- Harry said he’d been craving it since yesterday morning.

‘’Hey give me that knife, darling, you’re going to hurt yourself.’’

‘’Aw,’’

‘’See?’’

‘’No, the orange squirted into my eye. It stings.’’

‘’C’mere, love.’’

Liam looks back and sees Louis placing the now peeled orange in the bowl after taking the knife away from Harry and putting it in the bowl too. Harry is scrubbing at his right eye, trying to squint but then, Louis bats his hand away, reaches for his face with his small dainty hands and kisses Harry’s eyes several times in a row.

‘’All better?’’ he whispers, brushing Harry’s hair away from his face. Harry’s smile is absolutely cherubic, and maybe because it’s matching the angelic one shaping Louis’ lips.

‘’All better,’’ he says before he reaches for Louis’ lips and kisses him softly.

Liam actually looks away here. See, he’s not a pervert.

‘’Do you want coffee or tea after this?’’ he hears Louis say so he looks back at them. Louis is holding the orange and is cutting them piece by piece with his hands. Harry is watching him do it, his mouth watering at the sight.

‘’Um, tea sounds good,’’ he says as his eyes follows Louis’ hands where he takes a bite of a piece of orange. Louis wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before offering the other piece to Harry, who takes it with his mouth. Louis is unperturbed.

‘’Yorkshire tea?’’ he asks while Harry licks the orange liquid from Louis’ fingers. Liam raises his eyebrows because Harry lapping up Louis’ fingers is still not sexual, like, at all. It’s just sweet, like he doesn’t want Louis’ hands to get messy or something.

‘’I don’t know. I want to try some American brand.’’ Harry says while Louis cuts up another piece.

‘’Love, no tea rivals Yorkshire tea. I’m telling you, you’ll just be disappointed.’’ Louis says around a mouthful or orange, Harry watching his lips move. It’s funny how only Harry’s eyes are sexual, if that even makes any sense but never his actions. Liam doesn’t know how he feels about that especially because Harry’s eyes are more intent and focused than lustful. He doesn’t look horny is what Liam thinks.

‘’Yes, but I drink Yorkshire tea all the time. Besides,’’ Harry pauses as he takes another bite, straight from Louis’ fingers, again. His hands are apparently busy clutching the bowl of fruit salad, keeping it on his pillow. ‘’You’ve only got one box left and the tour is still a long way.’’

‘’Oh dear, you’re right.’’ Louis frowns but then he looks sad. ‘’But you might not like American tea and I can always ask mum to send some Yorkshire for both of us. And if it arrives late, we can have orange juice in the in between.’’

Liam turns around and buries his face in his pillow, shaking his head but grinning like mad. Louis really is gone for Harry, he really is. He turns his head and looks up at his band mates with one eye open.

‘’I really don’t mind. If I don’t like the tea, I’ll take coffee. No worries.’’ Harry says, picking up a spoon full of fruit salad and feeding some to Louis. Louis was about to take a bite of his orange but stops to take the offered spoon. He only takes half a bite so Harry eats the rest, from the same spoon. Liam blinks. They just ate from the same spoon.

He watches as they continue like that, taking bites of oranges from fingers and fruit salad from one spoon and it makes sense, Liam thinks, to be sharing the same food when they’re already sharing the same heart.

 

Niall’s POV

They’re at a fancy restaurant in a private room and Niall is glad because he can be as loud as he fucking wants and not have to bother people around him in nearby tables. Here, celebrating the last show of the tour surrounded by the band and his band mates and the crew team, he can be himself.

He’s sitting with Josh on one side and his cousin Deo on the other, sharing funny stories of fans and stuff, eating gourmet food and fantastic cuisine with non-alcoholic beverages all around. It pisses the hell out of him but when they get back to the hotel, he and the boys are going to raid the mini bar so it’s all good. They’re headed for the airport the next day anyways.

He’s halfway through his dessert when Josh starts telling Deo some funny story that happened on stage and since he’s sitting in the middle, he has to back away a bit so they can talk from across him.

He gets a bit distracted, losing track of the story when he catches Louis and Harry. They’re standing by the balcony but not on the edge where the fans can see them from down but by the window. The curtains are tied to the sides so Louis and Harry are not really hiding. However, from what Niall can see, they’re in their own little world.

Louis and Harry had finished their dinner earlier, and were actually seated on his table. It was funny how they probably thought they were being subtle, sneaking food into each other’s plates or stealing from each other’s salad. But then when it was time for dessert, they just disappeared.

Now, Niall zooms in on them and sees that Louis is holding up one plate with what seems to be dessert. Niall remembers that Louis had ordered strawberry cheese cake since he doesn’t really like chocolate. Harry on the other hand had wanted something unique so he had ordered the mango soufflé.

Niall doesn’t know how they did it but apparently, Louis was able to sneak both desserts unto one plate and now, he and Harry are standing outside by the balcony window with Harry’s arms wrapped around Louis’ waist and Louis feeding Harry and himself dessert from one fork.

Niall wants to laugh because this whole food sharing thing has been going on for as long as he could remember, he wonders if he’s still the only one who knows the deal behind it, the reason behind Harry’s little, well, Niall doesn’t want to call it obsession, more habit.

He remembers it like the back of his hand when they were having breakfast one day in Liam’s room, where Lou had gathered them for a haircut each. She’d started with Louis first then Harry then him so when he was done, of course, he immediately headed for the kitchen. Half-way through though, his phone dinged so he stopped by the door to check it. By the time he was done, he saw it out of the corner of his eye, what with being close to the door.

Harry was sitting on Louis’ lap and Louis was eating strawberries. He remembers that it was a gift from some strawberry producing company that wanted to have One Direction as a promotional item. They’d refused but accepted the box of strawberries each since they were freshly picked and all.

Louis had his box open and was eating them, telling Harry some funny story with his hand making grand hand gestures, the other hand wrapped around Harry’s waist, hand closing in on his hip.

Harry seemed distracted though, looking at Louis’ ruby-red lips and eyes dimming when Louis would take a bite. It was obvious what he wanted and soon, even Louis noticed.

‘’Love, what’s wrong? You’re staring again.’’ He says with the air that he’s seen Harry go misty-eyed on him many a time but his tone is amused.

‘’Huh, what?’’ Harry blinks.

‘’If you want some strawberries you can have some.’’ Louis says, finishing the strawberry in his hand, before picking up another one, but this time offering it to Harry.

And it’s like, something in Harry just snaps.

He grips Louis’ hand and eats the strawberry in one go, only this time, he gobbles up the tips of Louis’ fingers like he’s trying to devour him.

Louis eyes widen, blown up with, well, not exactly lust, Niall thinks but with something akin to adoration. Harry doesn’t stop there. When he deems Louis’ fingers all strawberry free, his eyes stray to Louis’ rouge lips and he just, pounces.

He holds Louis’ face and kisses him hard, sucking in his bottom lips before teething it, opening up Louis’ mouth and sucking his tongue, holding his face so tight, making sure, Louis can’t escape.

And he’s not even trying to. After the finger licking, Louis is all aboard with the kissing, going just as hard until the need for air forces them to separate.

‘’Jesus, what was that about?’’ Louis speaks first, amused still and fond, always fond when it comes to Harry.

‘’I love it when I taste you,’’ Harry blurts out and his cheeks color immediately because apparently, that’s not what he wanted to say.

‘’What?’’ Louis asks, happily confused.

‘’I, I…’’ Harry stutters, like he got caught red-handed.

‘’Haz, calm down. I like it, whatever it is; just, I don’t mind you explaining it either because this isn’t the first time, yes? You just didn’t ask permission this time.’’ Louis tells him gently.

‘’I’m sorry, I know it’s creepy…’’

‘’It’s not.’’ Louis interrupts. ‘’I like it.’’

‘’You like it?’’ Harry asks after a pause.

‘’Well, I mean, it’s not a weird food fetish right?’’

‘’No, definitely not…I don’t know, I just...’’ Harry sounds dazed.

‘’What? Tell me, love.’’ He urges gently, hands around Harry’s waist like they belong there, like a rubber band snapping into place.

‘’I just, I like it when I have your attention.’’ Harry gulps, staring straight into Louis’ eyes. He must be crossed-eyed, Niall thinks, still standing by the door. He wants to record the whole damn thing and use it for blackmail purposes.

‘’You always get my attention, always.’’ Louis says, strongly.

‘’Yes, I know,’’ Harry smiles tightly, obviously nervous. ‘’But I like it most when I have _all_ your attention, when even the food you’re eating, you share with me or give it to me, like, I don’t even care if it’s from your fingers or straight from your mouth or lips, like whatever, I just, I love it when you share your food with me like that, the way you share your secrets with me. I love it when you pay attention to me like that. I just, I love every part of you, especially the parts you share.’’

And that’s when Niall leaves them to it, because the look on Louis’ face speaks a thousand words and they’re simply all branches of the words, ‘’I’m so fucked for this kid and I’m about to kiss the hell out of him.’’

 

Now, though, with his two band mates and best friends standing in the balcony window sharing mango soufflé and strawberry cheese cake, Niall doesn’t hold back. He pulls out his phone, zooms in and snaps a pretty picture of Louis feeding Harry a forkful of their shared dessert, with Harry’s dimples fully displayed and Louis’s 1000 watt smile all out, staring at each other with Disney eyes and rosy cheeks.

Louis POV

‘’One day, I’m going to put a ring on you.’’ He says, words murmured against Harry’s back. They’re in London, in the middle of their break before they have to head back to the studios to record their second album and it’s been a whirlwind of Harry’s pancakes and eggs benedict and Louis fruit salad and Yorkshire tea.

Now, after an incredible tumble between the sheets and an even greater shower, Louis is all sated, relaxed against Harry’s back where the boy he loves is trying to doze off but is actually secretly smiling into his pillow. Louis knows because he can see his dimples, a dead giveaway.

‘’Yeah? What kind of ring?’’ Harry asks.

‘’A diamond ring, a promise ring, a solitaire, anything you want really.’’ Louis says, kissing Harry between his shoulder blades. He loves Harry’s shoulder blades, loves how it’s all his, like a canvas waiting to be painted on.

Harry giggles and then he starts to turn around so Louis levers himself so the curly-haired lad can turn then he lands on Harry’s chest, folding his hands on Harry’s breastbones and resting his chin on his knuckles.

Harry fixes his pillow so that his head is comfy and so that he can look straight into Louis’ blue ones. Louis loves Harry’s eyes in the morning, they’re always so green like a Van Gough nature painting or a Rembrant one; he’s not sure. He’s probably just sprouting random names but Harry’s eyes are really that beautiful, they ought to be painted by some famed artist, just his eyes and nothing else so that his soul is on display.

‘’You mean that?’’ Harry asks with a small smile; he knows the answer already; he obviously just wants to hear it.

‘’Yup,’’ Louis says with a loving smile. Harry’s grin widens.

‘’And what else would you get me?’’ he asks.

‘’I’ll get you a three-layered cake to celebrate and I’ll feed you every piece of it myself, with my bare fingers.’’ Louis says and he knows he’s gotten the answer right because Harry’s eyes water and his dimples are out full force.

‘’Yeah?’’ he croaks.

‘’And I’ll share all my kisses with you, my morning kisses, my good day kisses, my ‘you’re amazing,’ kisses, my good night kisses.’’ Louis continues because he’s always in the best of moods in the morning and right now, he wants to spoil Harry, wants to see how long he can keep the dimples in Harry’s cheeks on display. ‘’I’ll share you all my thoughts, my good ones, my bright one, my silly ones, my thoughts that revolve solely around you, my thoughts that say how everything I do is for you, how I can’t stop looking at you when we sing, how you melt the skin off my bones when you sing right to me." He has to take a breath and steady himself because what he is about to say will overwhelm Harry and that usually automatically overwhelms him and he cannot allow that, a least not until he says all he has to say. "How I love feeding you because I love knowing I can take care of you like that, like, I know you can feed yourself, I know you have your own set of arms to use but you letting me do it for you, feels like I’ve been trusted with something precious, like a privilege you’ve given me that I cannot allow you to take back because I love it, I love you having every part of me, knowing how much I can free fall and how much I trust you to catch me." His eyes soften, he can feel it, because Harry's face softens too and they have always been known to match in everything; in tattoos, in hearts. "And darling, if I’m not enough and it’s the world you want, I’ll feed it to you too. I just love you that much. Okay?’’ Louis ends because Harry looks like he’s about to cry, if his quivering lips are anything to go by.

‘’Okay,'' he croaks.

''Anything else you want?'' Louis asks, kissing Harry's left pec before looking back at him, head tilted. Harry looks like he's melting and he likes it, likes the green swirling in Harry's eyes, the happy, content quirk of his lips.

''No, you’re more than enough, Lou. Don’t ever say you’re not enough, are we clear?’’

‘’Okay.’’ Louis says quietly.

‘’And I love you more. You can’t beat me in that.’’ Harry says, his voice thick. Louis shakes his head.

‘’Nope, I think I just did.’’ He says, smug.

‘’You didn’t. I’ve loved since the day I first met you.’’

‘’Well, we both saw each other at the same time.’’ Louis gives in. He knows Harry will fight him in this and he doesn’t like his boy losing, even against himself. God, he is so whipped. ‘’So, it’s kinda mutual.’’

‘’Yeah, I remember. We’ve discussed it.’’ Harry chuckles wetly and Louis laughs too, remembering that gorgeous 16-year-old version of Harry that he cannot believe has grown into the strong, beautiful boy beneath him.

‘’I love you.’’ Louis tells him. ‘’You’re beautiful, body, heart and soul and I love you.’’

Harry shakes his head at him fondly, like he cannot believe Louis is his and Louis likes that, likes making Harry feel that way, likes belonging to Harry just as much as Harry belongs to him.

His dimples are still there, very much visible and radiant. Louis feels victorious as he pecks Harry’s lips before he sits up and straddles Harry’s thighs.

‘’So, what am I feeding you for breakfast?’’

The end

 


End file.
